


gouallout 2015 DAY 2 - swimsuit

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Shopping, gouallout, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chigusa wants to go to the beach with Gou and they somehow decide to go out to bu swimsuit; but the boys in the Iwatobi swim club can't help not tagging along and wanting to help out - or better said, getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gouallout 2015 DAY 2 - swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a general rating fic and doesn't have any particular pairings. I'd wanted to make it a Hana/Gou one but it ended up like this, so please take that in mind when reading. Thank you for passing by!

Chigusa had asked Gou to go together to the beach in the upcoming weekend. It wasn’t even far and Gou thought it might not make any difference whether she was at the Iwatobi pool or at the beach, but Chigusa had insisted that the pool is very much different from the ocean and the sandy  
“But Hana-chan…swimming is not…” Gou started in an attempt to make her change her mind, but Chigusa was never one to listen to Gou’s excuses and was pushy most of the time when she wanted to do something.  
“It’s okay, we aren’t going there to swim! We’re going to play on the beach and on the shore! Besides, you know I can’t swim either!” Hana said without giving much importance to however Gou wanted to end her sentence.  
“There are no muscles at the beach, only unattractive old men!”  
“Then do you want to call the guys along?”  
Gou frowned at every answer the girl gave her and knew she couldn’t win against her if she was like this, and although Chigusa was a soft, friendly girl, she knew how to convince someone –or more like force them into accepting- and also when she shouldn’t push too much; Gou understood from this that Hana knew she’s not totally opposed to the idea, but she didn’t really want to spend a day at the beach now that it wasn’t even that hot outside. Besides…  
“But, you know…” she started again.  
“What is it this time?” Chigusa exclaimed with a sigh but with a curious expression.  
“I don’t even have a swimsuit…”  
Gou immediately regretted saying that as Hana’s eyes started sparkling and didn’t even notice when it happened but felt her grab her hand and lean in and say: “then let’s go together! I also want a new one for this year!”

“What, Gou-chan, you don’t have a swimsuit?” Nagisa’s voice resounded from the poolside, very interestedly sounding. They were at the Iwatobi pool for practice right now and the two girls had been talking next to the bench but it seems Nagisa’s ears won’t miss anything, no matter how far it is. Gou let out an annoyed sound and looked away for a moment as Nagisa was already skipping in their direction and ready to ask for details. Hana wasn’t hesitant at all to tell him what they were talking about and the blond boy’s eyes seemed to sparkle just like hers did just a moment ago and turned to Gou to say something.  
She didn’t need to hear him out but didn’t say anything as Nagisa asked to tag along, with the excuse that he also wanted to look at swimsuits, but it was obvious he was just looking forward to going out to have some fun with friends.  
“But the sea’s right next to us! You can see it anytime!” Gou started her defense again, looking at Chigusa for a reply.  
“Why are you so much against it, Gou?” Hana asked bewildered. “If it’s a good reason, I’ll give up on pestering you…” she added with a drop of her eyebrows and softer stare.  
“I don’t really like…being in a swimsuit...” Gou mumbled in an attempt to have it heard only by her, but Nagisa was now one meter away, his sharp hearing was sure to work perfectly in the proper conditions.  
“Why not?” Chigusa asked in a harmless way, which prompted Gou to feel obliged to answer her. She paused for a second then locked her two hands in front of her body and started some thumb-wrestling that showed her nervousness.  
“…It’s…embarrassing” she said in the end, which earned a small squeal from Hana and more enthusiasm from Nagi.  
“Gou-chan’s so cute!” Nagisa beamed in an innocently sincere way and Gou couldn’t help the blush increasing in intensity.  
“But I haven’t done that since I was a kid! I wasn’t even self conscious then, but now I don’t think I can do it!” she continued in a louder voice.

Suddenly, Gou saw the other boys approaching as well, and wanted to say something fast to change the subject before they teamed up against her, but as she was failing to think about anything and just stuttering out some babbles, Makoto got into the conversation with a gentle voice.  
“Are you going to get swimsuits?” he asked the two girls in an obviously genuine question with no other motive than to make some conversation, but Gou’s thankfulness for that ended abruptly when Haruka stated as a matter of fact that he wants to check out the swimsuits as well and asked when they were going.  
Hana didn’t wait another moment to confirm that everyone would be going and dubbed it as an outing between friends and window shopping, and it seems the boys from her club signed in in stopping her plan to make Chigusa give up. 

These guys apparently came as a set because all of them tagged along like a bunch of bodyguards or some extra luggage that only seemed excited for a and kept making a fuss about everything and being loud and obvious; Gou felt almost as if she got some younger brothers tagging along as she drifted away from Nagisa so he won’t come at her with some nonsensical questions or some jokes only he understood.

Haruka seemed in his own world as they were walking around the store and looking at the swimsuits and Gou realized there might be something good about this trip if the boys decide to try on some swimsuits. Wait, just not like last time…that proved girls are not the only ones taking forever when shopping and Gou doesn’t want to waste her whole day again with them playing dress-up, even if it was pleasing to the eye.

“Hey, Gou, what kind of swimsuit would you like to wear? They have the competitive types, and also some cute ones over there” Chigusa asked pointing her finger in the direction of division, and pulled Gou by her arm without waiting for her answer.

“We’re going to look at the cute ones!” 

“Whatever you like…” Gou said disinterestedly as she was already fed up with the loudness and the group too big and that had too many guys for a shopping trip.

Gou ended up choosing something to try on and disappeared in the changing room while Chigusa waited outside looking for other items to have her wear. She thought it shouldn’t take too long and that she’d be able to go get some protein for her new recipe that’d surely boost the guys’ strength and absentmindedly called out to Chigusa to tell her she was done changing.  
Chigusa opened the curtain without any warning and instead of seeing her alone on the other side, she also saw the guys that were positioned two or three meters away and seemed to be doing nothing, maybe waiting for her. Gou had the urge to grab the curtain and drag it back closed, but Hana stopped her and took her hand to draw her out of the changing cabin and ask for the guys’ opinions.

“Hey, everyone, what do you think about this one?” she asked still holding Gou’s hand so she couldn’t run away. And seriously, this was what she wanted to do right now because the guys were staring and she was only wearing a swimsuit, not even having the comfort of hiding under a sweatshirt. She felt her face get a bit hot and tried to look at Chigusa instead of them and hoped she’d let go soon.

“I think it’s cute” Makoto said and Gou lifted her eyes to meet his smile for a moment before blushing more and wanting to take a step back.

“I think it’s too plain!” exclaimed Nagisa after a short pondering and pretending to be a fashion critic. 

“How’s the tightness?” asked someone else, and it’s not even worth mentioning that it was Haru who actually looked interested in the feel of the swimsuit. Gou restrained herself from asking him sarcastically if he’d want to try it on himself. She only mumbled a troubled “uh…” without knowing how to react, but Chigusa took care of that and continued for her.

“I think something’s missing… It’s not what I was thinking about” she said as she asked the guys what they thought would fit Gou.

Nagisa was already skipping away to the female swimsuit department and stood beside girls, browsing through the swimsuits with no shame whatsoever, while Makoto seemed a bit hesitant because of course they would be staring at a big guy trying to find cute swimsuits.

Gou didn’t notice Haruka when he was gone but he was already back in front of her, holding a one piece swimsuit made for competitive use, black with some pinkish stripes that seemed hard to get into and embarrassing to wear at the beach.  
“Try this one. I’m sure it feels good”  
“That’s only your opinion, Haruka-senpai…” she thought as she let out a sigh, only to be interrupted by Makoto who showed her a decent looking two piece swimsuit with pastel colours, a skirt covered bottom piece and a sports bra type of top. She was grateful there was someone with common sense in the group but didn’t have time to say anything when she saw Rei holding a peacock pattered once-piece swimsuit being blown away by Nagisa who came with full force behind him and pushed Haru’s hand aside to show her the kids swimsuit with cartoon patterns he’d gotten.  
Gou was seriously done with these guys, how could they be so chaotic and nonsensical? Though it’s not as If she’d expected something else from them. She saw Chigusa laughing quietly on the side and she reached out wanting to pick Makoto’s choice to try on but Nagisa didn’t let her attention divert from him as he stretched his arm to fit another swimsuit over Gou’s figure, to which Makoto blushed and looked away.

“Well maybe you like this one if the other one wasn’t good. You should’ve told us your tastes, Gou-chan” he said in a whine.  
It was a revealing bikini swimsuit with a shell shaped top and a bottom part where you couldn’t make out which was the front and which was the back, and had a see through-skirt kind of piece of fabric that you could tie around your waist. Gou wasn’t sure if Nagisa actually chose that after giving it proper thought or of he wanted to make fun of her, but she remembered the swimsuit designs for Iwatobi-chan that he seemed to like a lot and decided not to point it out.

As the Iwatobi swim club members were chattering and more like competing to see whose choice is best, the two passed by the scene and saw the group.  
A shadow covered Nagisa’s back as someone taller stopped behind him and Gou looked up at the newcomer and didn’t know if she should laugh, be happy or run away.

“Hey, what are you doing?”  
Nagisa’s shoulders twitched and he turned his head slowly, hesitant to lift his eyes and meet Rin’s glare. He manages to say a shaky “Hi, Rin-chan…” and continues, obviously  
“I was asking Gou-chan if she thinks this would fit me…”  
Sousuke who was standing behind Rin and watching with a distracted stare looked a bit to the side and failed to hide a laugh, ending up in letting out a cackle. Nagisa obviously didn’t consider the absurdness of the statement and Rin obviously wouldn’t fall for something like that, so he grabbed for the hanger that held the outrageous swimsuit and snatched it out of Nagisa’s hands, throwing it to Sousuke, while saying Nagisa’s name in a loud, punctuated deliberate way.  
“NA-GI-SA” he started as he reached out his hand in a claw with the intention to catch hold of the blond who immediately made a few steps and avoided the danger.  
Gou watched as Nagisa started giggling and took off, running away from Rin around the store and saying “Rin-chan, stop it~”, looking as if he was having fun being chased by an angry Rin and didn’t seem have any fears.  
The picture was endearing as Rin seemed to turn to his childish side and have fun teasing Nagisa, Sousuke was giggling on the side trying not to show his amusement but ending up with a gentle expression as he looked for a bit in Gou’s way and scratched at his cheek while turning back to the boys wreaking havoc in the store; she smiled at that reaction and she liked the general image of the guys having fun together. Gou liked watching them, but they could also be very tiring.

The boys were already out of the picture as some of them were reasoning their swimsuit choices with opinions and why it made them good, others were talking loudly and others just switched to look at swimsuits for themselves or were watching the others and smiling by the side, like Makoto. Rin forgot all about Nagisa and was now arguing with Haru about how you should choose your swimsuit.  
Gou realized you can’t take these guys anywhere without it turning into a mess and proceeded to ignore them and turn to Chigusa who was already picking a few swimsuits to try on herself, and Gou started wondering why she even said she’d help in the first place. She ended up picking a few pieces she liked and no one even noticed when she chose one and went on with her business to find the other items she was looking for.


End file.
